The supreme one of star trek
by Merriest Wood
Summary: Amaterasu von BloodScythe leader of the spaceship based guild known as the seven lords of darkness has found herself and her guild base teleported to the star trek universe lets go join are heroine as she travels this new universe conquering new places how will the federation and the other races handle this new power. I do not own anything of overlord or the star trek series.


**YGGDRASIL 10 minutes before shut down Helheim.**

In the outer hemisphere of Helheim there was a massive 10 km long spaceship it was shaped like a vampire bat that was about to take flight. This ominously floating ship was the home to the heteromorphic only guild, known as the seven lords of darkness. It is a group infamous for their unrelenting pking of human and demi human players that roamed across the vast game that was YGGDRASIL. Their hunting of theses types of players was so bad that their victims had rage quit from the vast amount of times that they had died, at the hands of the seven lords of darkness.

But today it was all going to end as the game would soon shut down forever destroying both the ship and everything that the seven had worked so hard to create. Six of the seven had stopped playing about two months ago, leaving only the guilds leader Amaterasu von BloodScythe a true vampire sorceress who had founded the guild about eight years ago, she was planning to stay until the very end of the game. Which she and her friends had loved so much.

 **meanwhile Inside the guilds ship known** **as the herald of the Apocalypse.**

" _I still can't believe that the game is going to end today"_ silently thought Amaterasu with a sad sigh, as she walked though the massive mithril coated corridors of the ship. There was also many pictures that showed the guilds many diffrent adventures, battles and victories. Carved into the corridors was the idea to immortalise her friends great deeds into the ship itself. The idea had came from her guild mate Emerald circus a level 100 seraph angel who was a great programer with a love for lore and history.

" _He really did out do himself when he made theses carvings"_ Amaterasu thought fondly as the memories of her guild mate flooded her mind of his many speeches about the games lore and how her friends would politely listen to him, go on and on about it for hours at a time and of how he had spent restless days and nights making the very carvings that lettered the walls as life like as possible.

"I truly wish that they could all have been here for the end" she sadly whispered to herself, while pausing at a random mirror to take in the appearance of her avatar.

Her avatar was a beautiful young girl that stood at a height 5'1 with long silver white hair, that was styled into a braided pigtail while the rest of her hair was combed into a 80/20 ratio. Her eyes were a blood red with black slitted pupils a true sign that she was a part of the vampiric race. As for her clothes she wore a sorcerer's long and elegant red robe it was of the divine class, with a purple flame trimming along the sleeves. On her head was a spike black crown called the crown of Vlad a world class item that could summon over a thousand level 100 true vampires, thou it could only be used once because after it was used it would have to recharge for a whole month before it could be activated again.

"It was still worth all the effort to obtain in that boss raid" happily chuckled Amaterasu as the memories of that particular event played out in the head of her and her guild as they had entered Vlad's castle in Muspelheim. Where they had fought and defeated the level 100 true vampire boss Vlad the impaler, who had been one of the most difficult fights that they had ever won as Vlad had been equipped with divine class gear that had neutralised most of his natural weaknesses. That came with the vampiric race like holy and fire magic add in all of the high level monsters that he could summon had made him a nightmare to fight.

" _I can still remember how Overload-san, Jester-san and Kronos-San complained for two hours straight about how Vlad was to over powered and how they would never do that boss raid ever again"_ Amaterasu barely stopped herself from laughing as she fondly remembered how the Arch devil, Overlord and Elder black ooze argued over how unfair Vlad's gear was, or how annoying it had been to pin down the vampire as he never stayed in one place for long having used his vampiric speed to move around the area at incredible speeds while summoning monsters and attacking them from the sides or from the back of their group.

"Ah such good memories" Amaterasu said with a happy sigh! before continuing on her way to the bridge which was the nerve centre of the massive guild base where they stored the guilds weapon the scythe of Thanatos an obsidian black scythe with a handle that was shaped like a humans spine. On the top of the handle was a skull that looked like it was screaming in agony with the scythes blades protruding from the skulls back and mouth and to make this scythe even more badass the guild had poured a massive amount of data crystals into it turning the scythe into a weapon that was equal to the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown itself.

" _Oh the look on Momonga's face when I had shown him Thanatos was priceless"_ thought the true vampiress with a smug smirk as she remembered how her friend/ally had came over for a visit and was impressed by the scythe and its states and abilities, that made it on par with a world class item his awe over it had made all of those months of grinding for the resources to make it well worth it in the end.

" _I do hope he's doing well though after all like me he's the last of his guild still in the game"_ the female guild leader thought to herself with a bit of worry for her friend as he must be very lonely in that huge underground tome of his without his guild mates there for the games final moments. " _I can't think about that right now I have to get to the bridge before the shut down"_ she silently reminded herself pushing those thoughts about Momonga and his guild to the back of her mind while navigating though the vastly massive spaceship.

After a few minutes of walking she had finally managed to get to the doors that lead to the ship's bridge, the doors themselves looked like the gates of hell from the bleach anime though they were black instead of red which didn't surprise Amaterasu all that much as it was Jester who had designed the doors to look like that. He was a massive amine and manga fan who had designed his own room and others parts of the ship to look like things from many different types of anime.

" _Oh Jester how I loved your crazy love for all things anime and manga"_ Amaterasu smiled as she remembered the times when she and her fellow guild members would listen as Jester went on and on about this anime, or another how one peice, naruto and dragon ball z were the greats of their time or how he would get so animated when he and Overload argued over which one was better than the others. Truly the Jester outfit wearing overlord was a funny and friendly character who she and her friend found to be a true comrade to them in both heart and soul.

A fond smile still in place she knocked on the skeletal doors causing it to groan. Their eyes glow an ominously red before a dark evil sounding voice echoed throughout the corridor. "Welcome to the bridge lady Amaterasu" they said as one before opening so as to revile the bridge.

The bridge itself was a huge grey room with countless computer consoles in a semi circle. At the bridges front that were man'd by automatons who were dressed up like storm troopers. A little joke that Overload and Jester had made the two saying that unlike the ones from star wars their versions could actually hit their targets. Their was also a viewing port were Amaterasu could see the planet Helheim below and at the centre of the bridge was her command chair/throne a massive thing made of pure jade with two Japanese styled dragon heads acting as the chairs armrests.

"Ah its good to be back on the bridge again after so long" she said happily to herself while walking into the room, taking in once again the place that had once been where she gave orders to her comrades and the NPC's as they flow between the worlds, and raided thousands of humans and demi humans alike stealing their treasures. PKing those certain types of players who had hunted and killed those of the heteromorphic race just because they choose those races to play as and Amaterasu really hated those types of players as they had no reason to PK the young heteromorphic players as the newbies had nothing good for them to take in the first place.

" _Which is why me and the others had so much fun hunting down and PKing those arrogant jerks who thought they could hurt the new players"_ she thought with a mental frown as the mental images of young players quitting for good because they couldn't get really far in the game as the humans constantly PK'ed them and never let them get strong enough to fight back against them.

" _Oh well its in the past now nothing I can do about it now anyway"_ she concluded in her mind before sitting down in her jade throne. Once she had sat down Amaterasu finally noticed that their was a certain NPC standing at attention on the thrones left side, one that she knew very well as it was one that her friend Overload had personally created Tobi von Frankenstein a cross dressing 5'3ft tall level 100 automaton who wore a black and white french maid outfit that went well with his waist length light blue hair and his miss matched eyes having one blue and the other yellow the most striking feature about him however was the hundreds of stitches that were criss crossing all over his body and feminine face he also looked to be around 18 years of age.

" _I had almost forgotten that I had left him standing guard there when I had visited last time"_ she thought with a mental sweat drop as she stared at her friends pride and joy who had gotten the idea to cross dress him from their mutual friend Bukubukuchagama who had done the same thing to her own NPC's Mare and Aura who Amaterasu had meet on one of her many visits to Momonga's guild base.

"Ah Overload I wish you were here to see your creation one last time before the end" quietly she whispered to herself while finally putting back on her clock that appeared on the left upper most side of her HUD showing that she had only a few seconds before the end.

23: 59: 50.

" _So only 10 seconds left huh"_

 _51_

 _52_

 _53_

" _Well this it the end of the line"_

 _54_

 _55_

 _56_

" _I just wish that my friends could be here with me for this"_

 _57_

 _58_

" _But I know they won't because they have good life's not like me who's an underpaid web designer with no real future ahead of me"_

 _59_

" _But I'll say this the time I have spent here as been the best eight years of my life. So I can say this with no regrets good bye my dear friends and to are legacy"_

 _00_

 _01_

 _02_

" _Hmmm okay why am I still here"_ Amaterasu opened her eyes in confusion as she had expected to be forcefully ejected from the game after the counter hit zero. But instead she was still on the Apocalypse's bridge and much to her shock she saw the storm troopers that had once silently man'd their stations were now moving around and talking to each other on their own doing so without any kind of input from her, like they were actually alive and if she was judging things correctly from her point of view then they really have come to life.

" _How is this possible I should have been ejected from the game by now and the ship destroyed from the servers shutting down!?"_ she thought to herself in panic as this made no sense whatsoever as she shouldn't even be here, and the NPC's shouldn't even be moving around or even taking without her giving them a commanded from her menu to do so. As the minutes ticked by Amaterasu felt herself moments away from having a mental breakdown as she tried to comprehend just what was going on that is until a unseen green light enveloped her body calming her down and suppressing her emotions thus allowing her to think clearly about the problem before her.

" _Okay just stay calm girl you got this"_ she mentally reassured herself while coming up with a plan on how to deal with this strange situation that she had found herself in. _"I should first try and see if the NPC's still follow my commands"_ turning her head to one of the nearby computer consoles where their was a trooper wearing customised death trooper armour. He was standing and giving orders to those surrounding it marking this one as the leader of the bridge command staff.

"Commander Omega Alpha!" she called out to the commander while surprising herself at how soft yet strong her voice sounded but it seemed to have been heard by the commander as he had jumped into action the moment she had called out to him. The death trooper automaton moving at surprising speed ran over to her throne and kneeled before her while his right hand clenched into a fist and placed over where his heart would be if he had been human.

"Yes lady Amaterasu dono what do you need from this lowly servant?" asked commander Omega Alpha who's voice sounded monotone with no emotions whatsoever leaving him sounding cold and emotionless.

"Commander do you know where we are in space right now?" she asked him while trying not to cringe at the way he addressed her as she never really liked being addressed by titles like san, chan or in this case dono as she would rather be just called by her name without any of those things added on to it.

Omega hesitated for a moment before bowing his head in shame as he informed his master "I'm afraid not Amaterasu dono all I can tell you is that we are no longer anywhere near Helheim or the world tree." He couldn't help but to feel ashamed of himself as he couldn't tell his most grand master where they were or how they had gotten so far away from the world tree. It didn't even matter to him that it wasn't his or his subordinates fault that they didn't know where they were as he felt that he had personally failed his most perfect master the supreme one lady Amaterasu.

Amaterasu unaware of her subordinate's feelings of shame( mostly thanks to his mask hiding his face from her just nodded her head in acknowledgement) "I see very well commander go back to your post and you are to immediately inform me if anything else comes up" she ordered/told him while waving her hand signalling that he was now dismissed and free to return to work.

"Yes Amaterasu dono I hear and obey" were the commanders final words before standing back up and leaving to get back to work while his advanced computer brain already began working on plans on how to best serve his master and erase the shame he had brought upon her by not having the information that she had needed from him and his men.

" _Okay it seems that they are loyal to me so that's good"_ the female guild leader thought to herself with a mental sigh of relief, as that meant that she didn't have to fight her way though the thousands of mercenary monsters and their NPC commanders who she knew were all level 100 and were unbelievably powerful. " _Speaking of which I should really go see how they are doing as they must be just as confused about what's going on as I am"_ with the thoughts about her friends creations in mind she turned to Tobi who was still just standing their by her side with an unreadable and bland look on his face.

"Tobi" she began causing the stitched up cross dressed boy to suddenly snap to attention his right hand clenched over his heart and his left went behind his back while his face gave nothing but the up most attention to her which kind of made her uncomfortable as she wasn't use to people giving her the kind of attention and devotion that was showing on Tobi's feminine face.

"Yes my lady what can this lowly servant do for one as great as you" he said with devotion and Amaterasu had to temporally squash the hint of jealousy that came from Tobi's girly and feminine voice that sounded way better than her own had been when she had been human.

Mentally shelving those thoughts for now she continued giving her servant his orders "I want you to go gather all but the 6th and 7th commanders and bring them to the training arena on deck 8 in one hour." Tobi smiled before nodding to his master "Yes o supreme one your great will shall be done" bowing to his master he activated his greater teleportation spell causing him to vanish leaving Amaterasu alone with only the sounds of the bridges crew working to echo throughout the room.

" _Well I guess nows a better time than any to see if my spells still work"_ shesilentlyclosed her eyes before activating the same spell that Tobi had used causing her to disappear from the bridge in a flash of blue light, leaving only commander Omega and his bridge staff to remain working and maintaining the ships current course while also keeping a constant vigil out for anything that could be a threat to the ship or worse to their only remaining supreme one.

 _ **Amaterasu von BloodScythe Stats:**_

 _ **Total level: 100**_

 _ **racial levels: 35**_

 _ **Vampire: 15**_

 _ **Greater Vampire: 10**_

 _ **True Vampire: 5**_

 _ **Undead Goddess: 5**_

 _ **Job levels: 65**_

 _ **Sorcerer: 10**_

 _ **Necromancer: 10**_

 _ **Alchemist: 10**_

 _ **Scythe Master: 5**_

 _ **Blood Drinker: 10**_

 _ **Chosen undead: 10**_

 _ **Master of death: 10**_

 _ **Approximate Status:**_

 _ **HP: 125**_

 _ **MP: 475**_

 _ **PhyATK: 115**_

 _ **PhyDEF: 85**_

 _ **Agility: 85**_

 _ **MagATK: 95**_

 _ **MagDEF: 125**_

 _ **Resistance: 80**_

 _ **Karma levels: -500 master of evil**_


End file.
